


Light Me Up (Like Dynamite)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has never been high before, and he has a bit of trouble smoking. Danny helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up (Like Dynamite)

“I swear to fucking god, I’m gonna beat this boss.” Ross leans forward in his seat, eyes glued to the screen and hands working furiously on the controller. He's well aware that it's past midnight, and that everyone else has left Dan and Barry’s house (apart from Dan, anyway, but even he disappeared into his bedroom a while ago), but Ross can't bring himself to give up. Everyone had been taking turns playing all night, and no one had been able to beat this one boss. Arin and Suzy had both given up and gone home almost an hour ago, and Barry had gone with them to help Suzy with some new Table Flip ideas, but Ross couldn’t let the game win. That would be, like, against his morals or something.

He hears Dan’s door open, his footsteps coming down the hall and back into the living room, and he feels the couch sink underneath him a little as Dan sits back down. He’s too focused to look away from the screen.

“How’s it goin’?” Dan asks.

“Fuckin’ great,” Ross says through gritted teeth as he narrowly avoids a missile.

Dan laughs. “Do you mind if I do this while you play?”

“Hmm?” Ross glances over at him, despite the intensity of the battle, and – oh. Dan’s rolling a joint.

Ross is a little surprised, but not bothered. He shrugs. “Go ahead, dude.” He turns back to the game, furiously mashing buttons. The boss’ health is getting low, and Ross hasn’t gotten this far before. He bites his bottom lip in concentration, landing hit after hit and avoiding the missiles that fly at him from all sides.

The boss goes down, finally, and Ross just barely holds in a scream of triumph.

“Fuck yeah!” he cries, dropping the controller onto the couch cushions beside him. He looks over at Dan, who grins.

“Good job, dude. I’d high five you, but my hands are kinda full.”

“Oh yeah.” Ross watches Dan’s fingers as he rolls, impressed by how easy he makes it look. After a second, he notices the not-exactly-small  plastic baggie on the table, and _wow_ , that’s a lot of weed.

“I thought you didn’t smoke pot anymore,” he says. Not judgemental, just curious.

“I normally don’t,” Dan says, finishing off the joint and grabbing his papers to roll another one. “But a buddy of mine had to get rid of some fast, so I bought it.” He shrugs, then adds, “Half price, dude.”

“Sounds like a good deal,” Ross says. He’s pretty clueless when it comes to anything drug-related, and his experience with pot mostly consists of watching other people smoke it at parties.

“You ever gotten high?” Danny asks, like he can read Ross’ mind.

Ross shakes his head. “Nah.”

Danny finishes rolling the second joint and sets it on the coffee table next to the first one. He looks over at Ross. “You wanna?”

Ross hesitates. It’s not like he’s against it; he’s just never been offered.

“Yeah, alright.”

Dan grins, and he fishes a lighter out of his pocket. He holds one of the joints up to his lips and lights it, inhaling deeply. Ross watches intently as he holds it in his lungs, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the couch. After a few beats he exhales, blowing out a cloud of white smoke. He smirks, holding the joint out to Ross.

“Give it a try,” he says, and Ross takes it between his fingers. The end’s burnt out again by the time he figures out how to hold it, so Danny holds up the lighter as Ross awkwardly puts his lips around it. Danny lights it.

“Inhale,” he says, “nice and easy.”

Ross does, but it feels like he’s breathing in hot coals, and he shoves the joint back towards Danny as he leans over, coughing out thin little puffs of smoke. His throat burns, and he winces.

“I can’t, dude,” he manages to choke out between coughs. “Fuck.”

Danny pats his back apologetically. “Sorry, man. This stuff isn’t the smoothest.” He takes another puff and exhales thoughtfully.

“Dude,” he says. “You wanna shotgun it? Might be easier.”

Ross finally stops coughing, and looks over at Danny. “What’s that mean?”

“Open your mouth,” Danny instructs. “Breathe in when I breathe out.”

Ross obediently opens his mouth, and Danny takes another hit, holding it and leaning in. Ross eyes widen, because _holy shit_ Dan’s mouth is an inch away from his and that’s weird but also kind of _not_.  Then Danny blows the smoke out, right into Ross’ open mouth, and he gets it. He breathes in, and the smoke does hurt a lot less going down this way. He even manages to hold it for a few seconds before exhaling.

“Yeah!” Dan exclaims, grinning. He takes another hit for himself, and then breathes some more smoke into Ross’ mouth. It’s kind of awesome.

They smoke the whole joint like that, and by the time Danny reaches for the second one, Ross is feeling warm and fuzzy and pleasantly lightheaded. He realizes he’s smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt, but he can’t seem to stop. This feels _nice_.

He tips his head back against the couch, too comfortable to sit up anymore. He watches Danny light up the second joint. When Dan turns back to Ross, he laughs out a little puff of smoke.

“Sit up, man,” he says, poking Ross’ side.

“Mmmm, no,” Ross says, because that sounds like _work_.

“You’re such a first timer,” Dan says, laughing. “Alright, asshole, turn your head to the side then.”

Ross complies, turning his head so that his cheek is pressed against the couch. Dan mirrors his position, facing him, their noses almost touching. Dan breathes out, and Ross catches the smoke eagerly from his mouth. It feels nice in his lungs. He holds it for as long as he can, and when he finally exhales, Dan cheers. 

“Fuck yeah,” he says, grinning triumphantly. “You’re learnin’, dude.”

Ross smiles, closing his eyes. He hears Dan inhale again, and he opens his mouth eagerly. When Dan breathes out the smoke, he moves forward, trying to catch as much as possible.

His lips bump against Dan’s, and he opens his eyes, surprised.

“Oh, shit,” he says, and he giggles a little. “Sorry, Dan.”

Dan just shrugs. “I don’t mind. You’ll actually get more smoke if I breathe it right into your mouth. I just figured you wouldn’t be cool with that.”

The word “more” echoes in Ross’ mind, and he shakes his head. “I don’t care, dude.”

“Yeah?” Dan sucks in another hit, and then he’s leaning forward, holding his open lips against Ross’. When he exhales, the entire contents of his lungs seem to empty into Ross’, and Ross hums appreciatively, breathing it all in. When Dan pulls away, Ross exhales the biggest puff of smoke he’s seen so far.

“Shit, yeah,” he says, and Dan smirks.

They do a few more like that, Dan’s lips right up against Ross’, and it should be weird but it’s not. Ross figures it’s a stoner thing, probably something Dan used to do with all his buddies back in the day. Ross’ mind feels fuzzy around the edges, and Dan’s lips feel kinda nice, and before he knows what he’s doing, his tongue slips into Dan’s mouth. It’s instinct; warm lips and hot breath triggering a second-nature reaction, despite the situation.

Dan pulls back, surprised, when Ross’ tongue touches his own. Ross stares at him for a minute before he realizes what happened.

“Fuck, sorry, man,” he says, giggling a little. “I didn’t mean to, like, kiss you.”

The surprised look on Dan’s face turns into a grin. “You are so fuckin’ high,” he says, laughing. But he still flicks the lighter, takes another drag of the joint, and leans in to breathe it into Ross’ mouth. Ross’ lips tingle where they’re touching Dan’s. He presses in closer, and Dan grins against his mouth.

When Dan takes one last hit and presses the remains of joint into the ashtray on the table along with the first one, Ross feels a dull pang of disappointment, because _shit_ , this was _fun_. Dan leans in to pass the smoke to him, and Ross presses his lips against Dan’s for as long as he can. He inhales the smoke slowly, and breathes it back into Dan’s mouth. Their noses bump together as Ross turns his head, and it makes his heart pound a little harder.

And then Dan’s pulling away, and Ross panics, and he does the only thing he can think of to make this last longer: he takes Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs.

Dan makes a low, surprised noise in the back of his throat, and his eyes blink open. Ross guiltily lets go of his lip, but Dan doesn’t pull back. His hand is on Ross’ knee all of a sudden, warm and heavy, and he leans in a little closer. Ross’ breath catches in his throat.

“Danny?” he breathes, not entirely sure what’s happening but wanting every bit of it.

Dan’s eyes slip shut. His lips just barely brush against Ross’.

Ross kisses him.

It’s gentle for a second, but then Dan takes Ross’ face in his hands and pulls him in deeper, licking at his bottom lip until Ross eagerly opens his mouth. And then Ross’ tongue is in Dan’s mouth again, and this time Dan isn’t pulling away.

They’re making out on the couch like teenagers, and Ross is vaguely aware that he should be embarrassed at how hard he’s tenting his jeans, but he can’t bring himself to care; not when Dan’s sucking at his top lip and and sliding his hand slowly up Ross’ thigh. Dan tastes like smoke, and Ross’ brain absentmindedly spins out poetry about how he’s just as intoxicating, too. He slides his fingers into Dan’s hair. The mess of curls feels nice in his hands. He moans a little, and Dan licks even further into his mouth.

Ross pushes Dan down onto the couch, crawls on top of him and kisses him again like Dan’s water and he’s lost in the desert.

“Is this okay?” he manages to murmur between licks and bites, and Dan groans in approval. Dan grabs at Ross’ ass, and Ross sucks in a hasty breath as he feels Dan’s dick, hard and rubbing up against his thigh.

“You’re fuckin’ hot,” he manages to murmur in between kisses, moaning as Dan squeezes and kneads at his ass.

Dan bites Ross’ bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth a little. “Haven’t done this with a dude in a long time,” he pants when he lets go, and that just makes Ross grind down against him harder, burying his face in Dan’s neck. He’s rutting against Dan’s hip, no rhythm or grace to it at all, but Dan’s just as bad, one leg hooked around Ross’ as he grinds up against his thigh. Suddenly Ross feels like there’s way too much clothing between them. He reaches for Dan’s zipper, barely able to pause for a second to ask “Can I –?” but it’s okay because Dan’s nodding furiously, stilling his hips so Ross can get his button undone and zipper down and finally, fucking _finally_ pull out Dan’s cock. It’s hot and heavy in his hand, and Dan whimpers when he gives it an experimental squeeze.

“Fuck... let me...” Dan pants out the barely-audible words as he tugs the front of Ross’ sweatpants down, and then his hand is around Ross’ dick too, and Ross has to squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth to will himself not to come right then and there, because _fuck_ , he wants this. He didn’t even know he wanted it until his brain was full of smoke and fog, but now he’s practically begging, jerking Dan off as best he can when every movement of Dan’s hand is making fireworks explode behind his eyes.

“Ross, _fuck_ ,” Dan moans, rolling his hips up into Ross’ hand. Ross pumps him as slow as he can, rubbing a thumb over his slit to spread the precome gathered there, and he swears he sees Dan’s eyes roll back into his head. He can’t take it anymore.

“Can I suck you off?” he pants, already wiggling out of Dan’s grip and sliding down the couch, and Dan’s high-pitched whimper is assurance enough. He gazes at Dan’s cock as it bobs in front of his face, average length but thick and heavy and perfect, and his eyes slip shut as he licks a stripe from the base to the very tip. He’s never had a cock in his mouth before, but the precome doesn’t taste nearly as bad as he’d thought it would, and he laps it up eagerly.

“Fucking Ross, so fucking good, jesus _fuck_ ,” Dan’s moaning, and Ross watches him through his eyelashes as he slides his mouth down over the head. Dan nearly yells, head falling back against the arm of the couch, and Ross grins as best he can around the shaft as he takes Dan in deeper.

Dan’s hands are in Ross’ hair, tugging and twisting, and Ross realizes that Dan is fucking up into his mouth, just a little. “I can’t –” Dan trails off, groaning, and tries again. “Ross, fuck, I’m not gonna last... _fuck_!”

Dan rocks up into Ross’s mouth three more times before he comes, hot and bitter over Ross’ tongue. Ross gags a little at the taste, but he swallows, tongue swirling around Dan’s dick. Finally, he lets Dan’s cock slip from his mouth with a wet little sound.

“Holy fuck,” Dan says, and Ross is pulling out his own cock again and stroking it before he even has time to think. But Dan’s hand stills his wrist, and he slips off the couch, kneeling on the floor.

“Can I?” he asks, and his eyes are practically pleading. Ross groans his approval, swinging his legs down on either side of Dan. Dan fucking _winks_ at him, and then his mouth is around Ross’ dick and Ross is gone. He’s pretty sure he’s shouting, curses and Dan’s name, eyes squeezed shut as Dan takes him into his throat and _swallows_ , and Ross is coming harder than he’s ever come in his life.

When he finally blinks his eyes open, Dan’s grinning as he finishes swallowing, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Ross groans weakly, slumping back into the couch.

“Holy shit, dude.”

-

Ten minutes later they’re sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by most of the contents of the kitchen. Ross moans blissfully as he grabs a third slice of cold leftover pizza and takes a huge gulp of Pepsi. He’s pretty sure food has never tasted this good before. There’s a question nagging at the back of his mind, though. He takes a few more bites, gathering his thoughts.

“Dan?” he says finally.

Dan looks up from the package of Hostess cupcakes he’s attacking, stuffing one into his mouth and nodding.

Ross feels himself blush a little, weirdly enough. “The... uh, the whole... blowjob.... thing.”

Danny nods again as he chews, gesturing for Ross to continue.

“Uh... is that, like, a thing you do – _did_ – with all your friends when you got high with them?”

And Dan _laughs_ , spraying crumbs everywhere.

“I don’t know!” Ross says defensively, but he can’t help grinning a little.

“Jesus, Ross,” Dan says, when he finally swallows the cupcake and catches his breath. “I don’t give my extremely skilled blowjobs out to just anyone, you know.”

Ross’ grin widens. “Yeah?”

Dan just sighs fondly, then tugs him closer by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. He tastes like chocolate, and Ross’ mouth is still full of pizza sauce, but it doesn’t matter.

Dan’s lips are still more intoxicating than all the drugs in the world.


End file.
